Virginity On Valentine's
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Two Childhood Friends agree to give their Virginity to each other one Valentine's Night. [Not Mine]


Serena was nervous. Very nervous. She looked around the house and made sure everything was all set, perfect. Everything had to be perfect for tonight. Why is that you might ask? Well tonight she was going to give herself to her best friend. Her first friend, the one she had known since she could even remember. They had made a pact to lose each other virginity together. Sure they dated other people, but this was a promise that neither would break at all.

The doorbell rang and Serena jumped. Had the doorbell always been so loud? She then remembered that the house was empty. Her parents were out doing their own Valentine's Day thing and wouldn't be back til Sunday night. Tonight was Friday. Yes, it is Valentine's Day, which puts an even bigger emphasis on everything.

Now neither planned doing giving their virginity to each other on Valentine's Day. They just picked a day and then went from there. It wasn't til later they realized the day they picked was for couples. It shocked them, but decided to go through with it albeit some hesitation.

Serena got to the door and took a deep breath, checked her breath and her appearance in the nearby mirror. She fluffed her blond hair out some and then straighten her outfit. She then opened the door and there was Ash standing there looking more nervous than he had ever been standing on her doorstep. Even more so than all the times he would stand out there before.

"Hi Ash" Serena greeted putting on a smile though her insides were more twisted than a pretzel.

"Hi Serena, um, you look great tonight" Ash said.

"Oh, thanks Ash" Serena said blushing.

Sure Ash had compliment her before on how she dressed, but it was different this time.

"C-c-come on in" Serena said.

Ash did.

"So, um, what's the plan?" he asked as he hung up his coat.

"Oh, um, well I thought we'd have dinner first. You know before we do, um, that" Serena said.

"Sure, sounds good" Ash said with nervousness.

They went into the dining room and Serena rushed to the kitchen. She had spent all day cooking the perfect meal. Now Serena wasn't the best cook, but she sure as heck could cook unlike others she knew. She looked over what she had made and was pleased with it. She then brought it in and Ash being the gentleman helped her and even pulled out her chair for her. She smiled and thanked him.

Soon they were eating in silence. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither were really eating though since they were so nervous with what was to come.

"So, um, you heard what Dawn gave Paul today?" Serena asked hoping to break the ice.

"Huh, oh yeah. I don't think I ever saw Paul so red in my entire life" Ash said smiling.

That seemed to crack the ice some.

"Yeah, Dawn told me all about what she had planned. I tried to talk her out of it, but she was adamant about it" Serena said.

"Really, well that sounds like Dawn. Once she has an idea in her head it's hard to pull her away from it" Ash said.

"Yeah" Serena said.

What the two were talking about was that Dawn surprised Paul with a huge Valentines jamboree really. She had confetti, flowers, music, everything really. Paul looked really embarrassed and tried to hide, but it was hard when Dawn had focused everything on him. The two had been dating for six months and Dawn wanted their first Valentines to be special. Paul, like many guys across the world didn't even have Valentine's Day on their radar.

After that talk things got smoother for the two. They talked like they always had. Like what's going on in the dating/crushes/breaking up circle. And everything going on in the mayhem that is school.

"May has a crush on you Ash, you know that" Serena said.

Ash nearly spit out what he was drinking.

"You're serious?" he asked.

Serena nodded.

"But she hasn't said anything to me" Ash said.

The ice was broken for good and they talked like they always did. After the meal was done though the weight of what was going to happen tonight was felt on the two of them again. They had moved to the living room. They sat on the couch next to each other though with some space apart from one another.

"So, um, how should we do this?" Ash asked.

"I, um, say how about we watch a movie" Serena suggested.

She knew she was only putting it off, but she was too nervous and she needed a way out for now.

"Sure" Ash said trying to hide some relief. He was very nervous.

They watched the movie in silence. When the movie was over it was time and they both knew it.

"So, I guess it's time" Serena said nervously.

"Yeah, I guess" Ash said.

They moved closer with great hesitance until they were close to one another. They could feel each other's breath. Ash licked his lips making Serena look down at them. They closed the space between them and kissed. It was full of nerves and fear. They pulled away blushing madly and not looking at each other.

"Um, maybe we should go to my room?" Serena suggested.

"Yeah, okay, sounds good" Ash said.

Serena got up and Ash followed. They went upstairs and then into Serena's room. Serena had changed her sheets for this night. They were silk and everything. She had bought these with her own money and hid them so her parents won't find out and ask questions she really didn't want to answer. Serena then dashed around to light candles she had set up around her room. She then turned off the lights letting the lights of the candles dance around the room.

"Wow" Ash commented.

"Yeah, I kind of want it to be romantic, if that's okay with you" Serena said.

"I have, uh, no problem with that" Ash said.

"Good, good, um lets get started?" Serena asked nervously.

"Um okay, how?" Ash asked.

Serena wasn't really sure either. She bit her lip. She had this all kind of planned out in her head, but now that it's reality she wasn't sure at all. Nothing felt right. It wasn't wrong per se, but it wasn't what she had dreamed or planned out at all.

Ash though decided to take action, he pushed all of his nerves and anxiety away. He got in front of Serena and pulled her into a deep kiss. Serena was shocked by this action, but accepted it. They kissed and soon Ash's tongue begged entrance to her mouth. Serena complied and allowed entry. Their tongues dueled against one another.

While this was going on Ash's hands slowly moved up and down Serena's side making her shiver. Her touches were so soft, slow, and sensual. She wanted more. She began to move her hands.

Somehow they tumbled on the bed with Ash on top of Serena. They kept making out though the heat had risen dramatically. Serena was tugging on Ash's polo shirt he was wearing as Ash was doing the same with Serena's blouse. Both realized they were doing the same thing to each other and let out a laugh.

They broke apart and took off their shirts. Ash stared at Serena's white lace bra. Serena stared back at Ash's tanned chest. They then blushed as they noticed the other looking. It was Serena this time to get things back on track. She kissed Ash as her hands explored the new realm that was before her. Her hands, fingers caressed the hot skin of Ash's chest.

Ash's hand roamed Serena' skin as well. His hands went back to unclip her bra, but this was his first so it took him a while to get it done. He wanted to rip it off when he finally go it undone. He tossed the garment away and his hands sought out the twin flesh globes making Serena gasp.

"Are you alright, did I hurt you?" Ash asked scared.

"No, I'm fine, keeping doing that. touch my breasts" Serena said with a red face due to embarrassment of what she was saying.

Ash just nodded and caressed Serena's tits amazed how soft and warm they were. He weighed them in his hands letting his thumbs stroke her nipples. Serena shivered at this.

"Ash, I, um, want to see more" Serena said shyly.

Ash nodded as he nervously undid his pants. He pulled them down showing off his undies with a bulge. Serena's eyes just stared at the bulge.

"Um, your turn" Ash said.

Serena blushed and removed her skirt and tossed it to the floor.

It was now Ash's turn to stare as he saw the wet spot in the crotch of Serena's white lace panties.

"So" Ash swallowed, "what next?"

Serena shakily pulled Ash back into a kiss.

"Lets just keep going and do whatever" she said with shaky breath.

Ash nodded and kissed Serena back.

They kept making out again as their bodies rubbed together. It was getting too much for the both of them. Their urges, their hormones. Serena was grinding against Ash's bulge moaning and panting. Ash was grinding back just as hard as Serena. They both came and sighs of content came out of their mouths.

"Um, maybe we should get out of dirty underwear?" Ash suggested.

Serena nodded though she was bright red since she'd be nude in front of Ash. She hadn't been naked in front of Ash since they were babies having baths together.

"Okay, on the count of three" she said.

Ash nodded.

The short countdown began and when the last number was uttered under great nerves and anxiety they pulled of the last of their clothing now totally naked. They stared, neither could believe what they were looking at. Ash got hard again staring at Serena in all of her naked glory.

"Ash, I-I-I'm ready" Serena stuttered.

"You sure?" Ash asked.

Serena nodded and laid down.

"Um, condom?" Ash asked.

Serena turned over to her bedside table and opened a drawer. She pulled out a wrapped condom and handed it to Ash. Ash opened the package and slipped the contraceptive on. He then looked down at Serena, who had gotten back in position. He then angled his cock so he'd enter her. He then sank in groaning feeling Serena's tightness.

Serena gasped feeling Ash enter her. She had never felt like anything like this before. It hurt slightly, but she wasn't going to say a thing. As she felt Ash sink deeper and deeper into her she was kind of glad she broke her hymen a while ago though that was on accident. She was playing with herself with a handle of a hairbrush. When her father shouted her name she jumped and pushed the handle deeper tearing her hymen. It hurt like a bitch.

Ash was inside Serena and wondered why she didn't have that barrier that all virgin girls should have. He wanted to ask, but didn't know how in this situation without it feeling odd. So he just pushed it back. He then began moving.

Serena moaned as Ash began moving back and forth.

"Oh Ash, it feels so good, more" she said.

Ash couldn't believe how amazing this felt. He was having sex. Having sex with his best friend, but he was having sex and he loved it. He dipped down and kissed Serena on the lips. Serena returned the kiss as they passionate made out during their coupling. Ash and Serena's hands roamed over trying to touch every inch of skin. It felt so hot and slick as sweat began to build up on one another.

Ash was fighting the urge to go faster since he wanted this to last. He wanted this to go on forever. He pulled away from Serena's lips and went to her neck. Serena growled in pleasure with his. His mouth moved down and to her jiggling tits. When his mouth went there Serena gasped.

"Oh Ash, that feels so good. Do it some more please" she pleaded.

Ash obliged as his tongue swirled around her hard nipples. He was doing all he could remember from those dirty movies and books he had seen and read. It seemed to be doing some good since Serena loved it. He felt her hand gripping the back of his head keeping him there. He didn't mind since Serena's breasts felt and tasted so good.

Serena never felt such feelings before. Her whole body was on fire. With Ash's mouth and tongue working her breasts and his dick in her pussy. Lord, why did she wait so long for this? But she knew the answer to this question. She wasn't ready before, now she was and she was having her first time with someone she loved and cared for.

They kept going with their lovemaking. Ash was gradually going faster in his thrusting and Serena's moaning was getting louder.

"Faster Ash, harder and faster. I want more" Serena pleaded.

Ash went faster and harder, but still kept himself in check. He was still on his do this forever kick. But his will for that was quickly dying out as he was really getting into it. Feeling Serena's cunt pulsate and squeeze him was incredible.

"Serena, your pussy feels so good, shit I love you" he said.

"I love you too Ash" Serena said.

They kissed deeply this time. This broke the dam and Ash went faster and harder without reservation. Serena howled at this. This really made her glad that her parents weren't home or they'd definitely heard her and come in to investigate.

With the dam broken it didn't much time for Ash to come. He did and Serena had come too though what she didn't know was she had a couple of mini-orgasms beforehand.

They laid there breathing hard. Both unable to put into words what had just happened.

"Ash" Serena said speaking up after a long lull of silence.

"Yeah Serena" Ash said.

"Thank you for being my first" Serena said.

"You're welcome and thanks for being my first" Ash said.

This kissed and then snuggled though Ash did pull out and remove the used condom.

"Can we do it again?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, I want to do it again too" Ash said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ash" Serena said.

"Happy Valentine's Day Serena" Ash said.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
